


Catra and The Weeping Cock That Couldn't Satisfy a Cheeseburger.

by Revelation_Dis



Series: The Crack [16]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gang Bang, Horde Clones - Freeform, Horrible Euphemisms, catra in heat, escape plan, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Catra is a naughty horny slut! Who can sate the horny kitty?
Relationships: catra/horde clones
Series: The Crack [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521995
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Catra and The Weeping Cock That Couldn't Satisfy a Cheeseburger.

One of the biggest problems that Horde Prime now faced in regards to Catra was that the hybrid feline had gone into heat and was now wailing up a storm.

“COCK! I NEED COCK! I NEED SO MUCH COCK!!” she yowled from the confines of her luxury grand suite prison cell.

“Ugh!,” Horde Prime groused, “Will someone please shut that damn cat up?”

Horde Clone number 69 stepped up. “Perhaps we should give her this cock she so desperately craves.”

Horde Prime groaned, “Fine! Go! Just get her to shut up, please!”

Horde Clone 69 practically raced to Catra’s room to give her what she so desperately wanted. For a little while it seemed that the young woman had finally shut up. Horde Prime was getting ready to go over his list of planets he had not taken over yet, but this was interrupted by more yelling.

“YES! PUMP ME FULL OF YOUR SAUSAGE! YES YES!! YESYESYES OH GODS!! SHOOT YOUR HOT GRAVY INTO MY KITTY SNATCH!! FUUUUUUCK!!!”

Moments later Horde Clone 69 came back out. “The deed is done, my Lord.”

“Did you get her to-”

“MORE COCK!! I NEED MORE COCK!!!” Catra wailed.

Horde Prime quickly destabilized Horde Clone 69. After commanding two other clones to take him in for reconditioning, the egotistical dictator ordered ten random clones to sate Catra’s needs. The next few hours were filled with lurid noises, and horrible horrible euphemisms. 

“MMM I LOVE YOUR ANACONDA IN MY FURRY CAVERN! OH YES, SPIT YOUR VENOM INSIDE OF ME!”

Followed by;

“OOOOH!! YOUR GREAT SWORD OF PROTRUSION IS STABBING MY KITTEN MAKER!”

And then there was;

“TWO CROTCH BARFERS IN ME AT THE SAME TIME?? VOMIT YOUR BABY GRAVY IN ME!!”

This was followed up by;

“A VISIT FROM THE BALD SALINEAS PRIEST? I HOPE HE BLESSES ME WITH HIS HOLY OINTMENT!”

At this point Horde Prime had shoved a metal skewer through his entire head causing severe brain damage. All of his clones malfunctioned. Glimmer walked into Catra’s room and looked down at the Horde Clones. “Looks like our plan worked!”

“You mean the one where I screech like a banshee while saying the most horrible euphemisms ever?” Catra asked.

“Yes, but wow, those were fucking terrible!” Glimmer exclaimed, “In a good way of course!”

“Whatever, I just want to get back to Adora so I can eat her delicious bowl of cream,” Catra muttered.

Glimmer gave her a weird look, and Catra realized what she had said. “Oh son of a bitch!”


End file.
